


we burn in white

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Woojin and Jihoon share a little secret when it comes to Burn It Up.





	we burn in white

"You should teach me your look-down-at-my-abs-while-lifting-my-shirt technique, Woojin-ah," Daniel tells him one time after they’ve all finished monitoring their latest Burn It Up performance and have settled into the cramped dressing room to wait for their cue to go home. It’s been almost half a year since they first performed the song, but everybody agrees that the crowd _still_ goes wild when Woojin dances to the chorus. "It makes everyone at least ten times crazier about you and your abs. I’m jealous." Daniel lifts his shirt up to check on his own abdominal muscles and gives them a couple of pats as if to say his don’t look that far off from Woojin’s own.

Woojin laughs out loud. One of his arms rests across Jihoon’s shoulders as they sit side by side on the leather couch, and he moves it a bit so he can give Jihoon's nape a quick squeeze. It’s a small act, something that could pass off as an innocent gesture, but the movement weighs heavily across the entire room. No one says anything about it though. They stopped talking after Woojin had gotten too obvious about what they are _and_ what they do that Jihoon had to announce to everybody that they are in fact dating but are slightly _leveled up_ if compared to Daehwi and Jinyoung’s innocence, and probably at par when it comes to Seongwu and Daniel’s maturity. (Jisung had screamed when he had heard this, but Minhyun said they should let the Pink Sausages enjoy their adulthood. “It’s only been a couple of days,” Jisung screeched. Minhyun just shrugged, “Their ages didn’t stop them from kissing each other senseless when Jaehwan, Kuanlin, and I were out for a while a few months back.” Jisung had merely blinked back at Minhyun. “I did not need to know that, okay, I do, but I really didn’t want to. Minhyun only laughed at him.) "I'd say ask Jihoon for help, hyung, but he's mi-."

"Okay, understood, thank you, good night," Kuanlin loudly interrupts as he lifts himself off of the floor and makes his way to the door. They’re going to be called out by their manager in a little while anyway, being early doesn’t sound too bad if it means he can get away from the Dangers of Adulthood. Daehwi already has his head buried in Jinyoung's chest for protection, Jisung’s face is already contorted into a look of pure disgust, while Jaehwan and Sungwoon are already shouting out loud nonstop with their fingers plugged into their ears.

Daniel laughs until his eyes disappear into crescents. He pulls Seongwu from the side and closer to him. "How about I have Seongwu hyung ask Jihoonie for tips instead?"

"Alright you, guys," Minhyun says. He gets off of the couch – the far end of it because even if he had stood up for Woojin and Jihoon a couple of times, he still does not want to get any of their _touches_ onto his own skin – and tries to shush and calm down everybody else. "Work doesn't end until another couple of minutes, so please remain _S-F-W_ until then." His lips are threatening to break into a smile though, so Woojin and Daniel just laugh out louder.

As each of them leave the dressing room, save for Woojin and Jihoon who have opted to stay a little while more (“To reflect on our actions,” Woojin had reasoned when Jisung gave them the Look), Seongwu calls out, "I'll ask you for help tomorrow, Jihoon-ah!"

Woojin laughs out loud again, and although Jihoon has gotten the most red he can get in the last few minutes, he nods in response anyway.

“You’re disgusting,” Jihoon comments as he buries his face in his hands.

Woojin doesn’t let his hand drop from Jihoon’s neck, but he leans further back against the couch. “What did I do?”

Jihoon lets his hands fall onto his lap and gives Woojin a look that means to say _you know very well what you did_ , and Woojin guffaws for the third time that evening.

“ _I’m_ the disgusting one? Not once did I ask you to suck hickeys onto my abs before our Burn It Up performances, okay,” Woojin clarifies, but the latter part of his sentence is muffled by a throw pillow pressed against his face as Jihoon has pushed him flat on the couch.

Jihoon swings a leg over Woojin’s waist, straddling him almost perfectly. They’ve been in this position countless of times before, but it still amazes the both of them how perfectly they fit into each other.

“You’re disgusting,” Jihoon says again. He has loosened his hold on the throw pillow against Woojin’s face, allowing Woojin to move it aside and catch a glimpse of Jihoon’s embarrassed expression.

“Fine, I may be disgusting, but you have to admit that _you’re_ the kinky one,” Woojin tells him, and he has the audacity to laugh at Jihoon’s pout. “I mean, you brought us into this position and we didn’t even bother to lock the door.”

Jihoon squints at Woojin threateningly while Woojin just wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

 

It isn’t a secret to the both of them, or even to any of their members now that they’ve come clean, what Jihoon does to Woojin a few minutes before their Burn It Up stages. How they even have the time to do such a thing amazes even the both of them, but _if there’s a will, there’s a way_ , and Park Jihoon will not miss any chances of marking Park Woojin as his.

It started out as an innocent ritual prior to their performances. They would find a quiet and private place backstage, hold onto each other’s shoulders, and whisper words of encouragement and reassurance. It has changed along the way, after soft eyes turned into passionate ones and light touches turned into lingering ones. Now, Woojin would kiss Jihoon’s forehead or lips a couple of times if Jihoon is feeling a little tired, and Jihoon would suck on Woojin’s collarbones or abs when Woojin needs a little confidence boost.

The first time they did it, Woojin was at a loss for words that he had not processed what had happened until before they were about to go on stage.

“Check your abs,” Jihoon had said to him with a little smirk playing on his pink and plump lips. Woojin had to stop himself from kissing Jihoon right then and there.

When the chorus to Burn It Up came on, Woojin did exactly as Jihoon had asked him to, and he was met by a purplish mark a little to the right of his abdomen. It had been pale, almost invisible, under the harsh stage lights, but Woojin had caught it, and damn did it turn him on. Sure, he and Jihoon had sucked hickeys onto each other’s bodies when they would get a little carried away when they made out at the dorms before, but something about the purplish mark on his body as he danced onstage in front of their fans made Woojin feel a little more bold and excited.

Backstage, he pulled Jihoon into one of the empty dressing rooms and almost ripped his shirt off his body. Jihoon had chuckled as he was pushed to the couch because he knew what this meant. “More?” Jihoon had asked, but he didn’t even wait for Woojin’s answer as he was already peppering Woojin’s torso with kisses.

 

“That was meant to be our secret,” Jihoon whines. He tries to pin Woojin’s arms over his head, but Woojin is a little stronger than he is, so they end up in an arm wrestle of some sorts.

“I don’t even think it can be called that anymore,” Woojin comments. “Our stylists don’t even try to ask me where I get my bruises with their eyes anymore.”

Jihoon swats at Woojin’s shoulder to which Woojin retaliates with a slight twist of Jihoon’s arm. They wrestle for another couple of minutes, before Jihoon has one of Woojin’s arms pinned at the side of his head, while Woojin has Jihoon’s other arm twisted mid-air.

“I don’t want it to be a secret anyway,” Woojin continues as he slides a hand up the side of Jihoon's torso. “I like seeing little reminders of you.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes but he bends down to let his lips ghost over Woojin’s anyway. “Is that why you like looking down at your abs so much, even if I stopped asking you to?”

Woojin cranes his neck to capture Jihoon’s lip in a quick peck. It’s a short kiss, but he manages to nip at Jihoon’s bottom lip. “I’m hoping that one of these days, the camera would zoom in close enough to let everyone see what we see.”

Jihoon chuckles and kisses Woojin another time. He frees his hands and drags it down across Woojin’s torso before setting them on the hem of Woojin’s shirt and the waistband of his jeans. He fits his fingers underneath the fabric of Woojin’s shirt and lightly scratches patterns on Woojin’s abs.

“We have another Burn It Up performance tomorrow,” Jihoon says. He has his eyes on Woojin and Woojin tries his best not to lose the staring game.

“You know what to do,” Woojin growls, but Jihoon has already pulled his shirt up until his nipple line and has begun planting kisses from his chest down.

“What do you want it to say?” Jihoon says in between his little sucks.

Woojin grabs a fistful of Jihoon’s hair, but he doesn’t pull. He doesn’t want Jihoon to stop, he only wants him to go on. “Fucking Park Jihoon’s.”

Jihoon happily obliges.

 

Woojin arches his back at each kiss that Jihoon plants closer to the waistband of his jeans. He feels more than sees the smirk forming on Jihoon’s lips so he lightly pulls at Jihoon’s hair. _Cocky_ , Woojin thinks.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jihoon asks after sucking particularly hard right below Woojin’s belly button.

Woojin looks down to capture Jihoon’s gaze. He squints. “Don’t you dare.”

Jihoon chuckles and he repositions himself so can pull Woojin’s jeans and briefs down to his knees in one swift motion. Neither of them bother to get it any further down. Their manager is going to be looking for them in a while and they both want the job done before that happens.

Jihoon’s eyes don’t even widen at the sight of Woojin’s erection, and Woojin isn’t surprised himself. They both know of the effects they have on each other, and this is just one of them.

“Do we have enough time?” Woojin asks as he eyes Jihoon from head to toe. His gaze lingers a little longer on the pair of black jeans Jihoon still has on as if to say _why are you still wearing those?_ And he quirks an eyebrow at the bulge it currently sports.

Jihoon sits himself on Woojin’s calves, a hand already palming the entire length of Woojin’s cock. He pumps it from base to tip a couple of times, spreading the pre-cum that has pooled at the tip while he’s at it. “No, but you can deal with me later. I’ll finish you up right now.”

Woojin chuckles just as Jihoon bends down to plant a small kiss on the tip of his dick. “Later? I like the sound of that.”

Jihoon mumbles an “I know you do” before enveloping the head of Woojin’s cock with his mouth.

Woojin sighs contentedly at the heat that suddenly surrounds his dick. Jihoon’s lips are definitely pretty, but his mouth is seriously wonderful – and don’t even let Woojin get started on Jihoon’s tongue. He loosens his grip on the hand he has in Jihoon’s hair because he realizes that Jihoon was serious when he said they didn’t have enough time and is doing whatever he can to finish Woojin quickly. Jihoon opens his mouth a little wider, flattens his tongue to the floor of his mouth, and hollows his cheeks to be able to take all of Woojin in.

“Fuck,” Woojin hisses as he feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Jihoon’s throat. “You’re fucking amazing, Jihoon.”

Woojin sees Jihoon smile proudly just as he sucks on the head of Woojin’s dick before blowing on its entire length again and again. Woojin’s hips buckle into Jihoon’s mouth a couple of times, but Jihoon is unfazed. The thought that Jihoon can take Woojin’s entire cock so well is enough to send Woojin on high, but the reality of it makes the pleasure come quicker.

Woojin sees stars in a flash of white as he comes into Jihoon’s mouth, mumbling a variety of praises about how good Jihoon is at taking him in. Jihoon swallows Woojin’s come, and hums in reply as he grabs a handful of tissues from the box lying around to wipe the come that spilled onto Woojin’s thighs.

Woojin cranes his neck to watch Jihoon clean and dress him up and motions for Jihoon to come closer once he’s done.

“You like what I did?” Jihoon asks as he presses a kiss onto Woojin’s lips.

Woojin shouldn’t find the taste of himself appealing, but the feeling of Jihoon’s lips against his own is something he can never say no to. He bites at Jihoon’s lower lip as a way to say thank you. “Are you talking about the hickeys or the blowjob?”

“Both.”

Woojin laughs as he kisses Jihoon again. “You bet I loved both.”


End file.
